Large molded plastic trash containers in sizes ranging from 90 to 440 gallon are becoming increasingly used by municipalities in automated trash collection systems where these containers are lifted by hydraulic arms operated from the sides of collection trucks. These containers are replacing the old style metal containers. It is desirable to minimize the risk of the containers burning as a result of a fire in their trash contents. One approach is to make the containers out of fire-resistant materials, but these are very expensive. Another approach is to make the containers out of the usual cross-linked polyethylene material, and laminate a relatively thin sheet of fire-resistant material to the container interior. While this reduces material cost somewhat over the first approach, available materials tend to delaminate over time and are quite brittle, requiring special handling of the containers which is fairly impractical to achieve on trash collection routes.